


Sustain

by MsJody13



Series: Convoluted: A Spideypool Collection [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: I'm totally projecting, I'm treating this area like some sorta comment section, M/M, Pre-slash but they're sliding that way most definitely, Sad & Fluffy, Sorry about that Peter, Tagging confuses me, The affection between these two is tangible, deadpool is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJody13/pseuds/MsJody13
Summary: Thank you, Wade.





	Sustain

Peter Parker did not subscribe to the just-world hypothesis. During his twenty years alive on this earth, he witnessed first-hand how infrequently a person's actions brought fair and fitting consequences. His own experiences taught him at a very young age that noble deeds are rarely rewarded, and acts of evil do not consistently result in punishment. It was this early-learned lesson that enabled Peter to recognize how similar he and Deadpool actually were on a fundamental level. More than once the universe had reminded him how easy at one point it would have been to slide into Deadpool's boots and never look back.   

Additionally, Peter did not believe that simply having a positive attitude would solve all his problems. This was a view he largely kept to himself to avoid responses which almost always involved badly quoted motivational memes coupled with a smug expression. The kind which just begged to be slapped off. Two or three times even. Y'know, just to be sure to get all of it. 

It was a pleasantly cool autumn evening and the view from the roof where he and Deadpool sat wasn't half bad. Spider-Man took a moment to covertly observe his infamous companion. The merc seemed content enough; with a mouth full of food and humming a song which sounded familiar to Peter but one he couldn't quite place. Tonight, Wade unexpectedly provided an overly generous number of hot dogs as their post patrol meal. A foodstuff rarity unless, when it was his turn to buy, Peter got them for himself while still supplying Deadpool with his preferred tacos. 

One conviction Peter did possess is the belief that each individual is responsible for their own happiness. In recent years he began taking that responsibility very seriously, making every effort to be proactive. He held steady to this commitment even during the bad times when he was overwhelmed with guilt over past events. Today was a different kind of bad, though. He couldn't seem to shake it. His somber mood lasted all day, continuing through the night, and now persisting into the early morning hours. The truth was that regardless of how invested he was, Peter just wasn't any happier. At very best he was only marginally less miserable. He couldn't escape the feeling that he was running out of the tools, resources, and inspiration to cultivate his own well-being.  

Peter was tired. A sigh escaped his lips, sounding bone-weary and defeated. He swallowed thickly, willing away the burn in his eyes and trembling chin. Deadpool pulled him close, guiding Peter's head to rest on his shoulder, and gently palming the side of his masked face with a gloveless hand.  

"It's ok, Spidey. We know it's not a good day."  

   
 

   
~end

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...I'm really not sure if I'm accurately tagging these. I don't want to mislead or disappoint anyone. How am I doing? Thoughts?
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. Comments really brighten my day.


End file.
